pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style)
Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Romantic Heart Skunk's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Romantic Heart Skunk's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Pebbles (The Flintstones) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Sharon (Animaniacs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Lammy and Truffles (Happy Tree Friends) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover471 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:SuperLooneyLover471 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG